Rinzan
by CuteKuriboh
Summary: A Tarzan parody! I changed it a little since I didn't want it to be exactly like Tarzan & I had to adjust it to fit Blue Exorcist. R&R, please?


The demon's language will be in bold. I can't remember the name of the language that they speak in...This took so long to write. I blame laziness & school. R&R, please?

Mephisto was taking a daily stroll, quite miserable since his little brother, Amaimon, had turned against them. He was trying to kill the other demons on the island he almost got to Mephisto but Satan had scared him off easily. His feet stopped & his hearing heightened, was that crying he heard? The purple-haired demon looked around him before running off in the direction, for all he knew Amaimon could be attacking an innocent child. Mephisto once again stopped when he was stood next to a large tree which seemed to have a small house on top of it, he was pretty sure none of the demons would of built this, but he kept going, more curious than ever of what was crying. Mephisto slowly pushed open a wooden door, looking to his side, a human was there covered in blood **"****Hmph."** He slowly walked towards the crying to see a baby with dark hair, the demon Prince was unsure if it was a human or a demon, his senses were being messed up by this strange creature. Mephisto picked up the crying whatever-it-was & it snuggled into his arms & shut up, Mephisto examined the small thing, it didn't look evil or blood thirsty, but it may be some interest in the future so Mephisto walked off, sort of, Amaimon jumped down in front of his brother while chewing his finger nail **"****Can I have a snack?"** He asked, staring right into Mephisto's eyes **"****If you mean the baby then no, if you mean actual food you'll get the same answer"** Amaimon frowned at his brothers reply he knew Mephisto was stronger than him but he was_really _hungry **"****I'll be back later, for that snack"** Amaimon told him, running off.

"**What is **_**this**_**?"** Satan asked his son angrily, grabbing the baby by its leg & holding it upside down **"****I don't know"** Came Mephisto's simple reply **"****I found him, I can't tell what he is exactly but I'm pretty sure Amaimon killed his parents"** Satan grunted at Amaimon's name, not happy that his son had turned on them like that **"****He won't replace Amaimon, you know" "I don't want him to. I'll raise him like he was my own son, what do you say?"** Mephisto put his hands on his hips, grinning from ear to ear all he wanted was entertainment & a baby could give him that even if it meant putting a little hard work into it **"****What if he's dangerous?" **

"**He's a baby! He can't exactly do much" **

"**He might bring others!"**

"**There's only demons on this island!"**

"**Fine, he can stay"** Satan sighed, finally giving up since Mephisto showed no signs of giving in **"****He'll be a great addition to the family"** Mephisto told him only to be shouted at again **"****I said that he could say, not that he's part of the family!"** With that the angry demon lord walked off, a young cat demon named Kuro walked over to Mephisto **"****What's his name?"****"****Rin"** Mephisto told the small demon who gave him a weird look **"****Whatever, it's your baby"** Mephisto grinned, that's right this was his baby. No one elses.

Mephisto took Rin to his home, which was just a tree, the demons were constantly moving & didn't have time to build proper homes so built quick ones just to spend the night which were usually made out of leaves & a few twigs but it was comfortable so Mephisto wasn't going to complain. The demon got comfy before putting the baby beside him & going to sleep.

Mephisto's eyes widened when he woke up, Rin wasn't there, he just hoped that Amaimon hadn't got to him **"****Rin, Rin, Rin?" **Rin giggled as he watched his father frantically search for him, he waited a few more seconds before jumping on his back & laughing when Mephisto was near to a heart attack **"****I'm guessing I scared you then?" **Rin laughed again, but this time it was an evil one **"****No way!" **Mephisto replied, trying to keep his dignity which had been dinted way too much since Rin came into his life, he actually had feelings towards the kid, Mephisto really did see him as a son & not a source of entertainment although he'd never admit it. Before he could say anything else, Rin ran off making random noises as he did & some of the goblins imitated him. Rin closed his eyes as he ran so he could feel the wind more effectively but he regretted the idea once he bumped into the scariest guy he'd ever known, Satan **"****Oops..." **Rin gulped, backing away **"****Rin!" **Shouted Kuro, running over to his friend & attempting to hug him **"****Thank goodness I found you, I was so worried!"** He exclaimed pretending to cry while nuzzling into Rin **"****Run..." **Kuro whispered before darting off, Rin waiting a few seconds to nervously stare at Satan before running off too. Once Rin caught up Kuro pounced on him **"****What were you thinking? How many times to I have to tell you, if you want Satan to like you stay out of his way!" **Rin sighed **"****Yeah, yeah whatever" **Two goblins went by one stopping to talk to Kuro **"****Oi, Kuro come on!"** He said before setting off again **"****Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!" "Kuro, can I come?" "Well you can't really keep up, so no" **Kuro told him before running off after them, leaving Rin behind who had a determined look on his face.

Kuro jumped out of the bushes to join his two friends **"****I've arrived, your lives just got better!" **One of the goblins glared at him **"****You took your time" **Kuro grinned **"****Well, I had a little something to get rid of but it's all clear now" **Kuro gasped as she felt herself being pushed by something that had toes, Rin. **"****Woah!" **Kuro screamed as he was pushed **"****Hi guys" **Rin smiled, looking over at the pile of demons he'd just created **"****Kuro, what's he doing here?" **One of them asked angrily **"****Kuro said I could come along if I could keep up" **Rin explained proudly making the two goblins groan & Kuro wince **"****Look, Rin" **He began, walking towards him **"****I would love to hang out with you but the goblins, not so much. To impress them you've got to go...Into Ukobach's cooking area & steal one of his ingredients! Yeah...!" **Kuro told Rin, making it up as he went along **"****No problem!" **Rin smiled **"****Yeah, I thought so. Now go ho- Wait, what?" **Rin ran ahead of the group, his bare feet hitting off of the rocks beneath them but he was used to it, he ran into a small demon who looked less than happy **"****What do you think you're doing? Get out of my cooking area!" **Ukobach hissed, trying to shoo him away. Ukobach would make food using simple forest ingredients like berries but they would turn into beautiful works of art under his finger tips **"****But I just want to borrow some stuff" **Rin said, pouting **"****Maybe some food" **Rin continued, walking further into Ukobach's beloved kitchen **"****No! Stay away!"** The small demon warned but Rin kept going, ignoring the others angry orders. He picked up some grapes **"****Thanks, I appreciate it!" **Rin said cheekily as he walked off but an angry Ukobach followed which made Rin run so it wouldn't catch up with him **"****Run! Ukobach is coming!" **He shouted as he ran towards the group who also bolted off but they were faster than Rin making him the easiest target.

"**He's just a kid!" "That's always your excuse, Mephisto!" **Mephisto & Satan glared at each other for a long time until the older turned his gaze to Ukobach **"****What happened?" **Satan asked & Ukobach pointed at Rin **"****He stole my grapes! He ignored me when I told him to get out!" **Rin gulped once Satan's death glare was used on him **"****He will never be one of us"** The demon lord snorted **"****Father!" **Mephisto shouted, offended, he had been the one to raise the kid he didn't want anything like that said when he put so much hard work into that kid, Rin ran off as fast as he could, not looking back not even when Mephisto shouted his name, Rin could never be like them, he could never be a demon.

Rin stared at his reflection in the water, he didn't have pointy teeth or pointy ears or a tail. Rin growled taking his anger out on a tree which shook violently every time his fistslammed into it out of all the things Rin could've had it was abnormal strength, kids his age shouldn't be able to make a tree almost rip from its roots **"****Rin..." **Mephisto said softly, hearing his fathers voice made him stop abusing the tree **"****Why are you doing that?" **He asked, placing a hand on Rin's shoulder **"****Why am I so different?"** He asked angrily, his lips forming into a pout **"****Because you almost broke down a tree?" **Mephisto questioned causing Rin to get even angrier **"****No! I'll never be like you, I'll never be a demon!" **Mephisto frowned **"****Not all demons are good. Like a guy I used to know"** He told his son who had shut up, for the moment **"****He betrayed us. He killed some of us"** Rin looked up at his father, seeing the hurt in his eyes **"****Was he important to you?"** Rin asked innocently & Mephisto nodded in reply **"****He was almost as important to me as you are. Because...He's my brother" **Rin's eyes widened, he never knew Mephisto had any siblings & he never expected anyone related to Mephisto to be evil since his father was such a kind man **"****But that's a story for another day. Today's story is to never let people tell you what you are!" **Rin nodded, deciding not to push the subject

A teenage Rin hid in the bushes, stalking Mephisto who was currently on a morning stroll, humming to himself a tune Rin had never heard. Rin kept low, quickly but quietly creeping over to his fatherbut as he was about to scare him until Mephisto spoke **"****Don't even think about it"** Rin stopped in his tracks **"****How did you know?"** Mephisto grinned **"****Because I'm awesome. I know everything" **Rin rolled his eyes, looking unimpressed **"****Yeah, whatever you say, you old git" **Mephisto was about to come out with a smart-ass reply until Kuro pounced on Rin, knocking him to the floor **"****Hello Mephisto, looking as flamboyant as usual"** Kuro told his best friends father who just chuckled in reply. Rin tackled Kuro, causing them both to slide across the floor, the two continued to play fight as Satan glared at the two, not approving of the scene at all. The two bumped into Ukobach who they had befriended when he finally gave into their apology & found out Rin could actually cook **"****Watch it! I'm making food!" **The two rolled down a hills still trying to win each other which Rin eventually got Kuro on his back & pulled his paw, the poor cat gave up at that point but Rin had gotten distracted & kept him in a tight grip **"****Rin! Abnormal strength!"** Rin jumped back from his friend **"****Sorry Kuro, I got distracted..."**

Rin inched towards the bushes as Kuro & Ukobach argued about goodness knows what. Rin turned away, thinking was nothing wrong until he saw a flash of green. Rin started to run but the green-haired monster was on his tail, until Satan threw him into a tree but Amaimon quickly reacted, pinning his father down but Satan once again threw him off & the two started to fight while Rin stood at the side, waiting for the right time to attack. He jumped down just as Amaimon was about to attack Satan who was sprawled on the floor. Rin hit Amaimon in the stomach causing the Earth demon to slam into another tree which nearly snapped in half. His strength did have a use after all. Amaimon was on his feet in no time **"****Looks like my snack is all grown up"** He mumbled, watching Rin carefully who was ready to attack or defend at any time. Amaimon lunged at the teen but it was easily dodged, Amaimon tried again but Rin jumped onto a rock & started to climb, Amaimon close behind. Rin ran as fast as he could, ready to attack the demon if he got too close, the teen was now on the other side of the rock, looking around him & waiting for Amaimon to attack who came from above him but Rin easily pushed him off which the Earth demon fell to the ground & Rin jumped down after. Amaimon managed to drag his long nails across Rin's chest, digging his nails into Rin's skin & making it bleed. Rin was now pinned by the troublesome person who was trying to claw at him but Rin restrained him & they both fell into a large pit making the goblins try to peak in, curious of who had won.

A few minutes went by & either of them had came out, this worried Mephisto who had been forced to stay at the side by Kuro who looked as if he wanted to help too. Soon their was movement & a hand gripped the forest floor, no long finger nails! Mephisto grinned, proud of his son he must of done something right. The other goblins cheered, they wouldn't have to worry if they'd be attacked while they slept anymore, Rin grinned from ear to ear. Kuro ran towards his best friend, pinning him down **"****You scared me! There's other ways of getting attention, you know!"** Rin chuckled **"****Whatever, you were just too much of a scaredy cat!" **The two boys argued as Satan watched them, he was grateful, he would've been in trouble if Rin hadn't been there maybe everyone else too. But he couldn't help but feel heart broken that his son was gone.

Rin gasped as he heard something...Weird, he couldn't describe it but everyone else seemed shocked too. **"****Every one, keep moving" **Satan ordered, walking off with the rest of the demons following behind but Rin stood still, staring in the direction of that strange noise, he snook off from the rest of the group, running towards the noise. After wondering around for a bit Rin came across a gold object, he picked it up & examined its strange shape, he sniffed it before dropping it, not liking the smell at all. The noise echoed once again & Rin continued to run towards it. He soon came across something cutting down the trees & talking in a strange language, he squinted his eyes, hoping to get a better look since that wasn't working he decided to get closer, quietly but quickly heading towards his destination. Rin noticed a figure, it had long hair & weird clothing it was holding that thing that kept making the weird sound! He was admiring the figure until it shot at him, but Rin dodged it just in time. The figure came into clear view...It looked just like him.

"Angel! There you are. What are you shooting at?" An old man asked, he was dressed in black with many crosses attached to his clothing "I thought I saw something..." The other man replied, looking around him "Father!" Came another low voice followed by a higher one "Yuki-chan, don't leave me behind!" This one had brown hair & glasses & the other had short blonde hair "Stop shooting, you'll scare them off" The one with glasses told the one with long blonde hair "You hired me to protect you, let me do my job" He replied, still looking around him "Yukio! You're standing in a demons nest!" The old man shouted, walking over to the younger one the girl with short blonde hair just smiled & stood to the side, Rin didn't have a clue of what they were saying but listened anyway. Rin decided to get a closer look while they were all distracted, every time one would turn around Rin would get closer, examining them before backing away when they turned around. Rin continued to watch them talk, accidentally letting a leaf fall & that strange thing shot towards him again, he dodged it but only by an inch "Angel stop it!" The old man scolded, not looking happy at all "What if it's a demon?" Angel frowned "That's no demon...Lets keep moving"

The three men went on ahead, leaving the blonde girl to follow, a small goblin threw a lemon at her head it came down to eat it & the girl looked at it, smiling "Aren't you cute!" The girl smiled, kneeling down so she was at its level, it ate without showing interest in her until he noticed the flower in her hair & tried to steal it, the girl didn't seem to want this "No!" The pitch got even higher when she said that "It's mine!" The goblin started to cry & she shook her head "Tears won't work!" The goblin went off again, returning with many other adult goblins, Rin wanted to laugh but the girl seemed terrified as they were about to lung at her Rin held her, princess style. The girl screamed "Let me go!" Rin blinked & looked at her, unsure of what she was saying, the girl gasped "Y-You're not a demon!" She pointed out, Rin was still confused her language was so weird. He ran through the trees, the goblins hot on his tail. Rin pulled the flower from the girl's hair, she didn't seem happy but Rin didn't care. He gave it to the small goblin who thanked Rin which the boy smiled in return "That was mine you know!" The girl told him in an angry tone as he just examined her, looking over every detail, no sharp teeth, no sharp ears & no tail. He sat the both of them down before speaking **"****Who are you?" **This time the girl gave him a strange look "You don't speak English?" Rin stared at her, confusion written all over his face. The girl let out a sigh & pointed to herself "Sheimei" She said slowly & Rin pointed to himself "Rin!" Sheimei smiled as she watched Rin pointing at her & saying Sheimei & then at himself saying Rin. A gun shot went off again "Angel..." "Angel!" Rin repeated & Sheimei began to laugh. Bang! "Angel!" Bang! "Angel!" Sheimei tapped his shoulder & he turned back to her "Take me to Angel" She pointed to herself then the distance & Rin nodded in understanding, lifting her up & running off.

The two got to the camp & Rin set her down "Thank you" She told him, smiling. Kuro was there with his other two friends making a mess, Rin ran towards Kuro, tackling him to the floor Satan growled when she saw the girl near his family. He jumped in front of her, scaring the girl out of her wits, this was Satan himself but he soon left when the others were close, Rin hesitantly following. Sheimei ran towards the three men "They were here! A human was with them, he was one of them!" She said quickly, Shiro stepped forward "A human? Why would a human be living amongst demons?" Yukio frowned, a crazy idea coming to his head "Mother came to this island...She never returned. With brother" Shiro's eyes widened, considering the idea & it seemed likely "That means Yuri must have been killed..." Yukio looked at his father who stared back "We may of found him..." Yukio said quietly & Shiro nodded in silent agreement.

"**Everyone listen!"** Satan shouted, gaining everyone's attention with his harsh tone **"****We shall avoid the strangers!"** Rin frowned **"****They're not dangerous! They won't do us any harm"**

"**Rin! I'm not risking this family"**

"**You're not putting them at risk!"**

"**Protect this family & stay away from them"** Satan growled, not liking this situation

Rin walked away, being stopped by Mephisto **"****Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me there were things that look like me?"** Rin asked angrily before storming off.

"She's lying" Angel said, crossing his arms "She must be delusional" He accused, staring at the girl who was explaining this 'Rin' guy to them "Rin is-!" At that moment the teen jumped down "Real" Sheimei finished her sentence, smiling. Yukio & Shiro stood in shock, those eyes. They were definitely Rin's eyes, no mistaking it. Shiro walked towards him, stopping once he was in front of Rin "Can he speak?" "No, he can only speak to demons" Sheimei answered Shiro who seemed to be having a staring contest with Rin "He does have demon blood in him, so it's explainable" Shiro said quietly, keeping the smile off of his face which was trying so hard to take control. Yukio stood next to his father looking at the confused teen in front of them. Rin looked over at Sheimei he then looked around him **"****What's going on?"** He asked, hoping someone would understand but the three who had been interested in him just looked at him in interest "He can speak it" Yukio said, Shiro nodded in agreement "We should teach him Japanese, that way he'll understand us" Sheimei suggested, earning a nod from Yukio & Shiro.

Sheimei sat with Rin, showing him picture books but the boy wasn't interested, he was looking at the more technical things with interest "Come on Rin" Sheimei said softly, Rin looked at her, his head titled to the side, she tapped the book & Rin groaned. She started to saying words & Rin copied her, it turned out he was actually a quick learner but had the attention-span of a fish. Angel kept shouting at the confused boy about demons & where they were, Yukio usually had to take the man away & tell him to have patience.

"Ask him where the demons are!" Angel demanded "You wanted to research them, right?" Yukio frowned "Yes, well..." He looked to the floor "I would also like to get to know my brother more" Angel shook his head, his anger rising "He lives with demons & speaks their forsaken language, what more is there to know?" Yukio shook his head "You wouldn't understand" Yukio looked over at his brother who was examining some exorcist equipment "Just ask him!" Angel pressed on & Yukio walked towards Rin "Rin, will you take us to see the gorillas?" Silence "Rin, do you understand?" Rin stared at the floor, considering it "I understand...But, no" "Why?" "Satan" Yukio's eyes widened, Rin knew Satan? What if he already knew Rin was actually his child? Yukio started to chew at his lip & went to report it to his father.

Sheimei sighed, packing her things into her suite case as Rin watched her, once again he had a confused look on his face "I'm going home, Rin" She told him "Back to Japan" Sheimei added looking over at the demon boy "I was thinking you should come with us, humans" Rin frowned, shaking his head "I'm a demon" He told her, covering his ears "Not a human" Sheimei sighed, looking at him "Rin..." He stood from the chair he had been sitting on & walked out. Rin blinked, hearing a strange noise from the opposite tent, he entered it seeing something covered in red cloth, he removed the red fabric to reveal a sword. The teen admired it, seeing cracks on its cover, lots of them. He removed it before screaming in pain, had he accidentally stabbed himself? Fire was everywhere, but it was blue. Shiro & Yukio ran into the tent, both gasping at the scene in front of them "Brother!" Yukio shouted, he had been trying to call him Rin so he wouldn't confuse him but now he couldn't hold it, this was a serious situation. Shiro clenched his teeth, pouring holy water over the flames, trying to extinguish them but failing miserably. Rin soon fell to the floor, his body shaking.

Mephisto ran towards the camp, along with Kuro & Ukobach after they heard Rin's scream they were off, searching for the most important person in their life. Millions of thoughts ran through Mephisto's mind, what if they hurt him, what if they exorcised him? This made the man run faster, soon arriving at a camp where people were gathered at a tent, that was Mephisto's best guess, he pushed past the people, along with Kuro & Ukobach, none of them caring that these guys were exorcists **"Rin!"** The three shouted in sync, running towards the now half-demons body. Mephisto knelt down next to his son, glaring at the humans who were staring at them. Shiro frowned, watching the three demons surround his son, a gun shot went off, a hole in the tent just above Mephisto's head who glared at the blonde man, Kuro hissed at him, standing in front of Rin protectively "Satan's spawn. I should kill them" Angel told them strictly, his hand itching to reach for his sword. Mephisto stood, that human seemed to want a fight so he grinned, confidently. "No, Angel. I'm guessing they know Rin, put the gun down" Shiro demanded, glaring at the blonde who lowered his gun. Mephisto once again got down to Rin's level & picked him up earning a glare from Shiro & Yukio but Mephisto ignored it & walked passed the Kuro & Ukobach hissing at everyone they went past.

Rin's eyes opened, hearing the relieved sighs from Mephisto, Kuro & Ukobach **"Why am I here?" **Rin asked, sitting up **"I'm pretty sure I was in a tent when I passed out" **Kuro jumped on Rin's head **"You were, but we heard you scream so we went there & got you" **Rin frowned at Kuro's answer **"I opened this sword thing & all I saw was blue flames" **Mephisto blinked, blue flames? Since when was Rin a demon? **"Rin...Your ears, they're pointed, you have a tail!" **Mephisto shouted in surprise, Rin quickly examined himself, a large grin coming to his face **"It must've been that sword! I have to thank them & go get the sword!" **Rin told them, excitement engulfing his words making them hard to understand, the half-demon stood & ran off to the camp site, his heart pounding he couldn't wait to hug them & thank them, they had done so much for him it was the least he could do.

Rin stopped, the camp was gone & a boat was heading off in the distance. He had to see them, he never got to say good bye! The boy was soon running as fast as he could which turned into swimming as fast as he could "Stop!" Rin attempted but no one on the boat seemed to hear him, he saw a ladder on the side of the large boat & started to climb it, but once he reached the top Rin didn't get the welcome he was expecting but instead was thrown to the floor with a large sword resting on his neck "We meet again, demon" Angel spat, glaring down at the boy who stared back with large eyes "What the hell?" Rin screamed at him, anger in his eyes. He had trusted the blonde man, did this mean the others had betrayed him too? "I see you don't know much about yourself, hm?" Angel asked, his face showing no emotion "You're Satan's offspring, but your mother was a human. Yukio is your twin brother & Shiro your mothers father. Your powers were sealed in side that sword you opened. Because you opened it, I can use to kill every other demon here" Angel explained causing Rin to grit his teeth at his own stupidity, of course earning a sudden rush of powers would have a consequence.

Rin felt himself being picked up by his throat, his hands automatically reached for the hand that was wrapped tightly around his neck, it burned, it was unbearable. Rin let out a scream from the pain, struggling to break free from the man's grip "It burns, doesn't it? It's holy water, demon" Angel spat, slamming Rin onto a block of wood before strapping him there "This is going to hurt" The blonde whispered into the pointy ear before backing away "Rin!" Sheimei shouted, catching Rin's attention, he looked to his side to see three people tied up "Sheimei..." He gasped, sudden pain rushing through his body as blue flames started to surround his body "Y-Yukio..." Rin's sight & mind were getting blurrier, he could barely see, he could barely remember their names "S-Shi-Shiro" He finally spat out, looking at the terrified looks on their faces before letting out a loud, blood-curdling scream.

Mephisto's ears twitched, hearing the scream coming from the distance. Kuro & Ukobach seemed to hear it too since they both stared in the direction where it came from **"That's Rin!"** Kuro shouted, running off with Mephisto & Ukobach following quickly behind him but none of them noticed the island cracking until Ukobach fell into a large crack in the Earth's surface, this made the two demons stop in their tracks. Mephisto got to his knees, putting his hand through the crack only to pull it back quickly **"Holy water!"** The purple-haired demon gasped, his eyes growing sad, realizing that Ukobach had just fell right into it **"Kuro, go to Rin. I'll warn everyone then meet you there"** Mephisto ordered before running off, searching desperately for Satan who knew how to round up all of the demons in one shout.

When he found him, Mephisto noticed that the demons were already there & Satan was trying to figure out what was happening **"Rin's a demon, & your son"** Mephisto told the confused demon, everyone looked at him in shock **"From what I can tell, the humans are using him to kill us & it looks like it will kill Rin too"** He paused **"Ukobach has already died. Below the cracks in the island is holy water"** Satan looked at his son, pausing for a few moments before confirming Mephisto had finished talking, he knew humans were heartless creatures. They had manipulated Rin, making him believe he could trust them when they only wanted to use him. Satan stood before darting off in the direction of the screams which increased in difficulty because as he got closer the cracks got bigger.

Rin was vomiting large amounts of blood while Sheimei, Yukio & Shiro could only watch helplessly. The ropes were so tight the three could barely breathe but they still had the will to shout "Let my brother go!" Yukio raged, attempting to loosen the ropes but only tightening them instead. Angel ignored them, a smirk on his face as he watched Rin in pain with sick satisfaction.

Kuro ran towards the boat, enlarging himself as he did so **"Rin!" **The cat roared, seeing his friend screaming in pain, this wasn't acceptable. This was evil. This way demonic! Kuro growled when he saw the blonde man who raised his sword once eye contact was made, making the cat demon angrier, did he happily fight anything that got in his way? **"Get away from Rin!" **He warned, even though he knew the humans couldn't understand his words. Kuro ran to the far side of the boat, snatching Rin as he did "Give him back, demon!" Angel shouted, getting into a fighting position, Rin was his one & only chance of becoming the best Exorcist the world had ever seen, imagine the fame for killing everyone of those demons, including the demon lord himself, Paladin would be his next title, but the damn cat was ruining it for him

"**Rin! Are you okay? Rin?" **Kuro panicked, shaking his best friend lightly who was wrapped up in one of Kuro's tails, the male didn't respond, worrying Kuro even further. Rin was a bloody mess, there was blood soaking his clothes, even Kuro's fur. This was bad, the worse ending for Rin, he was so kind & so innocent. So, why?

Sheimei felt relief wash over her as she saw Kuro retrieve Rin, she could see it in Yukio & Shiro too, they both let out a long sigh of relief but it wasn't over yet. Rin was now in a critical position judging from the amount of blood he had lost, which was mostly all over the floor on the boat "Angel, stop this! We need demons to even us out!" Shiro attempted but Angel didn't even acknowledge him, Shiro didn't even get a pin point of the man's attention.

Large blue flames showed from the waters edge, a loud shout of "GET AWAY FROM RIN!" Came with it. When had this guy learned English? Angel grinned, Satan? His soon-to-be fame just got one thousand times bigger "Angel, I'm warning you!" Shiro, once again, attempted to get through to the blonde man but got the same result as last time.

_((...I'm really bad at fight scenes. I really don't want you to have to read my crappy fight scene 'skills', so here's what happens. Satan beats the crap out of Angel, leaving with a few burns from Holy Water. He also releases Shiro, Yukio & Sheimei from the ropes & takes them to shore~. That's it cx. You may now continue reading the actual story~)) _

Kuro placed Rin on the shore before shrinking back to his original form. Mephisto had finally made his way, the cracks were slowly closing, rebuilding themselves which helped Mephisto get there faster, even if it was just a little **"Rin!"** The flamboyant male gasped, falling to his adopted son's side. He looked at Kuro, his eyes pleading for answers but Kuro avoided his gaze, not sure of what had happened himself. The cat demon just lifted Rin's arm so he could curl up underneath it & pretend nothing had happened.

Yukio ran to his brother's side, examining his injuries, Shiro next to him. Sheimei watched the two exorcist fuss over the half-demon, the girl noticed the glare they were receiving from the demon lord. The blonde girl made her way over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, which almost caused her to be attacked "We won't hurt him" She comforted making Satan grunt with disapproval, not believing in the humans, at all, but Sheimei kept her hand in place, showing the demon that she wasn't scared.

"Come on Rin, you can do this!" Yukio shouted, desperately trying to revive his brother without much luck "I-I can't" The brunette whispered, clenching his fists "I-I can't do this" He sobbed, looking away in shame "I'm sorry..." A hand placed itself on his shoulder "It's okay, Yukio" Shiro said quietly before placing a hand on top of Rin's head "He might just heal himself" Sheimei took a step forward "B-But he lost a-a lot of b-blood!" The blonde pointed out, making the priest wince visibly, his heart beating like a drum "I..." Shiro mumbled, his face scrunching up. He was completely stuck. Shiro had never healed a demon before, but what kind of exorcist had? Mephisto walked over, pushing the exorcist's out of the way. They had dealt with exorcist's before, they could handle it then they could handle it now. Mephisto grabbed some sort of plant from the large bush beside him before squeezing it above Rin's wounds. A light green liquid fell from the plant, healing the wounds **"His body will eventually make more blood, we just have to stop the bleeding"** Mephisto explained to Satan without looking at him **"I would get the exorcist's away, you are Satan after all. They may attack" "I will trust them" **The demon lord replied, crossing his arms. Satan looked like any normal demon, pointy teeth, pointy ears & a tail, his true form came out rarely like most of the high ranked demons on the island.

Rin desperately tried to open his eyes but his body wasn't liking that idea, the most he could manage was twitching his right hand slightly but it didn't stop Yukio & Mephisto noticing, they both shot up from their chairs **"Rin!" **"Brother!" The two shouted at the same time, they slowly lowered back into the chair when Rin didn't wake up but just continue on with his sleepless slumber.

A week later, Rin's large eyes finally opened. The teen was so confused, why was he alive? The last thing he remembered was passing out on the ship after pretty much bleeding to death **"Mephisto?" **Rin asked, still in an confused daze "Rin!" Gasped a feminine voice "Sheimei?" He looked to his side to see Sheimei with tears in her eyes "You're alive!" She cried before Yukio, Shiro & Mephisto ran in, all of them letting out a relieved sigh. Rin grinned at them, a chuckle escaping his lips "It looks like I lived then" Yukio grinned back at his brother before walking over to him & giving him a tight hug "I'll kill you myself if you do that again" Rin laughed, hugging his brother back, almost as tightly, his strength not having returned fully yet.

"Welcome to the family, humans" Mephisto said slowly, unsure if he was saying it right or not. Shiro grabbed the demon's hand before shaking it "Thanks, Mephisto"


End file.
